


I was wrong, you know, I was so wrong.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Canonical Character Death, Declarations Of Love, Episode Related, Episode: s07e11 The Secret Garden, Established Relationship, Established StepQueen, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Past Love, Past Relationship(s), Post-Episode s07e11 The Secret Garden, Post-Sacrifice, Realization, Self-Sacrifice, Step-siblings, StepQueen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [7x11] : Her mother just died, and Drizella's heart is breaking. Then, in pain, she goes to see someone who surely didn't expect to see her : Regina. StepQueen.





	I was wrong, you know, I was so wrong.

Lady Tremaine was dead.

 

Victoria Belfrey was gone and if everyone was going to think it was for the better, Drizella certainly didn't think it.

 

Well, maybe that at a different time, she would have done it.

 

But not today.

 

Because of one thing.

 

Her mother died for _her_.

 

And it really meant something for her, the fact that this mother she thought never loved her, finally decided to sacrifice her own life for her.

 

And her, she… she did so terrible things, in order to break her, and she worked for Gothel too, who… was just ready to kill her, as if she meant nothing for her.

 

Which was the case.

 

The policemen didn't question her after they found her with her dead mother, seeing how broken she was, they realized that it couldn't be her. In fact, Weaver let her go, knowing that Gothel did it, and Drizella didn't know if he remembered or not, but the thing is that she didn't care, right now.

 

She was just hurt by what just happened.

 

And she was afraid, too.

 

Afraid of the things Gothel could do, and as she walked in the streets of Hyperion Heights, she finally realized what she did.

 

All of this was just _her_ fault.

 

She still could blame Gothel for all the things that happened, but the truth was that _she did it_. 

 

She then decided to go to the hospital, just in order to make sure that Lucy was right.

 

After all, her mother died so the little girl would wake up,  her duty was just to be certain that her niece was okay.

 

When she entered, she saw a real scene of happiness between Henry, Jacinda and Lucy, and it  _broke_ her heart.

 

Because they were separated because of her, and she felt like she was going to have a panic attack, just right now.

 

Her step-sister approached her, a real smile on her face, not seeming to want to begin a fight. 

 

It was a day of happiness for her, the day where her daughter finally woke up, she was angry against no one, right now.

 

“Ivy ! I am happy to see you. Lucy finally woke up, and now she is fine, I am so happy of it !”

 

Drizella had a sad smile, and nodded, tears in her eyes.

 

_I know_ .

 

_My mother died for it, so yes, I know_ . 

 

“I am happy for you too.”

 

When she saw the look of Drizella's eyes, Jacinda had an air of worry.

 

“Ivy, are you okay ? She asked with wonder.”

 

_I am sorry Ella._

 

_I tried to destroy everything you had._

 

_I am sorry I acted so bad toward you_ .

 

“Jacinda, today something happened.

 

\- What ? What is it ? Jacinda asked, her smile suddenly disappearing.

 

\- My… mother is  _dead_ , Ivy finally whispering,  tears falling along her cheeks.”

 

Jac inda looked at her with surprise and horror. She never liked Victoria, she had to admit it, but… this one finally gave her her daughter back, and without what happened to Lucy, things would have wonderful before, and  good and … well, it was still her step-mother.

 

When she saw how hurt Ivy seemed to be, she didn't hesitate, and she embraced her step-sister in her arms, offering her a hug. 

 

“I am so sorry Ivy… really, I… how did it happened ?”

 

_She sacrificed her life for me, and if I hadn't been so stupid and stubborn, she wouldn't have to._

 

“I don't know, she died. But… she saved me. She died so I could live.

 

\- Is everything okay ?”

 

It was Regina, coming next to them with a suspicious air, which became full of anger the second she looked at Drizella, who felt her heart break again.

 

_I love you Regina. And I am sorry, so sorry. You were the one who were right, I was… I was wrong._

 

“Hum… no, Jacinda said. How can I say that… it's Victoria. She is dead.”

 

Regina then frowned, and had a look full of surprise as she heard it, but then, an air of comprehension was there too.

 

At that moment, Drizella realized that Regina may already knew what happened, or in fact, she knew that the amulet had been used. The witch had a sight of relief when she understood who just died, something Jacinda didn't remark, but that Drizella perceived.

 

“Jacinda ? You… you should go with Henry and Lucy, and…”

 

_Be a family again_ .

 

But they couldn't, because of what she did.

 

“And celebrate the good new. Don't tell Lucy about her grand-mother, she just woke up, so… just enjoy your moment, sister, okay ?”

 

Jacinda nodded, and tried to hide her sadness, as she came back in the room.

 

_Since how many time didn't you call her that way_ ? 

 

“Drizella…

 

\- She died instead of me. She died to save me. Gothel used the amulet to wake up Lucy, and she wanted to sacrifice me first. My mom took my place. She then had a sad smile. This damn witch took everything from me, right ?

 

\- I am sorry.

 

\-  It happened because of me. Because, I was hurt, and didn't see that Gothel never cared for me, never loved me, or anything that way. I thought she would, that I meant something for her. Apparently, it wasn't the case.

 

\- She manipulated you in order to get what she wanted. She isn't the first one to do it, and won't be the last.

 

\- I am sorry Regina. For Henry, for all the things I did to you,  to  and your family. I wanted to destroy my mother, but now, I… I realize that she isn't the real monster.  That it was Gothel, since the beginning of all of it. And maybe it was me too, she added with a sardonic smile.

 

She tried to hide her tears, with no success, still trying to avoid eye contact with the former queen.

 

She didn't think she deserved to look at her in the eyes, not after these terrible things she did.

 

And Regina began to smile.

 

She expected this little  speech from the woman she loved since  _so_ many years.

 

And she began to hope that maybe, it wasn't over.

 

That they could still fix things.

 

That  _Drizella_ could be fixed.

 

She could, and she had been much more darker that the young woman in front of her, so, yes. 

 

They still could do it.

 

“Drizella. Look at me.”

 

The young woman raised her head, and just  saw  the smile of her former lover. 

 

The smile on her face was so bright, and Drizella felt like she used to be in the Enchanted Forest.

 

“I am not saying that I am forgiving you, but… if you're ready to redeem yourself, and help us finding a way to break the curse and then keep Henry alive at the same time, then… I think I will. I did terrible things for my family, but before it, when I was truly evil, I did terrible things for revenge too. I know what it is.

 

\- Thanks Regina. I promise I will be good now. All I want is to defeat Gothel. She is dangerous, and she is a monster. I am sorry I didn't see it before.  I was wrong, you know, I was so wrong.

 

\- It's alright Drizella. It wasn't your fault. You were hurt and broken and she manipulated you, and you saw the truth, in the end. Just as I did.

 

Regina then took her face in her hands. 

 

\-  I love you, finally whispered Drizella to her, and it seemed like she had been keeping it in herself since weeks, even months.

 

\-  I love you too, the witch answered, before kissing her.”

 

They were still in the hospital,  and everyone could see them, bloody hell, even her own son was there, but Regina clearly  _didn't care_ .

 

She felt like the wound in her heart that appeared some years ago  in the New Enchanted Forest was finally going to be healed. 

 

They  kissed for  s ome seconds, before stopping, both searching for air, and smiling.

 

“And now, what do we do ? Regina asked her. I mean… except find a cure for Henry, and a way to break the curse, wake up the inhabitants, and stop Gothel from doing her evil plans ?

 

\-  Well… let's go to save Anastasia.”

 

_§§§§_

 

Of course, when Regina came to tell Zelena about all these things, her sister couldn't help, but make a remark about what she just saw :

 

“Didn't know your crush for her was that strong, she mocked her.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes.

 

“Oh, shut up !”

 

And then, they left.

 

It was going to be a long, long night.

 

And she hoped that after this one, they wouldn't have to be afraid of Gothel any more.

 

Well… it wouldn't be that fast, but she was ready to defeat that witch.

 

They all were.


End file.
